Mutinous Shadows
by x.Dancing.Queen.x
Summary: Darkness is stirring in the heart of ShadowClan. Cats develop a need for power, a need that will swallow the whole Clan in it's greed. But the most dangerous part is that what these cats will fight against, they'll soon be unable to resist. SEX & RAPE
1. Attack

**WARNING: EXTREMELY SEXUAL SCENES. DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE FOLLOWING:**

** -DIRTY CAT SEX**

** -LANGUAGE**

** -BLOOD**

* * *

ShadowClan slept peacefully in the dead of night. Warm bodies filled every den, their stomachs rising and falling faintly in sleep. They lay in clumps of twos and threes; siblings, mates and friends. Not one cat stirred in the inky blackness that would surround the camp for hours to come, deadening sound with it's palpable mass. Everything was peaceful.

Then, a slight twitch. It could have been mistaken for a slight adjustment in sleep, one that wouldn't disturb the cat who was doubtlessly dreaming of something. But another shift followed, more significant.

A pair of bloodred eyes shot open in the darkness, two pinpoints of light among the shapeless night. They snapped open intensely, as if their lids had barely restrained them throughout the night as their owner waited patiently for every cat to fall into a deep slumber. As if he'd laid motionless for hours, awaiting his chance to rise and claim what was rightfully his. As if he'd never truly slept at all. There was no rest for the wicked.

Soft, muffled noises filled the warrior's den as he rose, stretching his stiff muscles vigorously. He would need them to be operating well for what was to come. At the thought a grin almost reached his sharp face, but the only thing those monstrous eyes betrayed was a glinting coldness, accented by a shimmer of anticipation for what was to come.

The big tom considered enrolling the help of one of his followers to assist him, but it would be simpler to keep this to himself. He didn't need any one of his secrets floating around camp in the mind of some foolish cat.

His tongue reached out and swiped around his muzzle as he contemplated his plan. Nothing could go wrong. The thought sent a pleasurable tingle up his spine. His body wanted action.

Carefully, the red-eyed warrior began to search the den for his prey.

Dewdrop refused to wake up.

She was stalking a fat vole through ShadowClan's sparse undergrowth, darting silently from shrub to shrub as she drew closer to her prey. It sat nibbling on an acorn, oblivious to her deadly approach. She could already feel it's moist flesh giving way underneath the onslaught of her sharp teeth, bones cracking as she snapped it's neck in a neat kill.

Oakroot would be so proud of her if she brought such a juicy, fresh kill back to camp for the elders. Or maybe she could give it to him, as a gift. After all, if it wasn't for him, Dewdrop would still be Dewpaw.

Also, she thought that maybe her old mentor might actually _look_ at her if she did great at something_. Really_look at her. He'd coached her through hunting and fighting, stood by her as she got her warrior name, done everything a mentor could do, and more. Yet he never saw Dewdrop as anything more than a mouse-brained apprentice. She hadn't told anyone about her secret affections for the older cat; they'd only laugh at her or ask her why she didn't just pick some one else to love. No one else woujld understand, and so, in turn, no one else knew.

The warrior's pleasant dream was suddenly weighed down with her dismal thoughts, and Dewdrop found herself staring in horror as her intended victim turned on her with a mighty roar, it's tiny features morphing into those of a badger as it towered over her. Dewdrop scrabbled backwards with a shriek, bumping into a tree as it bore down on her.

The giant creature raised a club-like paw above her head, preparing for a fatal blow. As if it were real, Dewdrop found her life flashing through her brain in a series of clear pictures and muddled feelings. The badger's claws, sped towards her too fast, slicing down on her head and bringing a wave of blood over her world-

Dewdrop jolted awake, her silvery eyes opening in a panic even though she was sure they had never been closed. For a moment she saw a huge shape looming over her and a shriek rose in her throat as she imagined the badger's weight pushing in on her, suffocating her.... but a paw shoved itself halfway into her mouth, quieting her sounds effectively.

Dewdrop relaxed as she recognized a cat standing over her, not a monster. She squinted in the gloom, trying to make out whoever it was. She caught a glimpse of two twin gems twinkling at her through the blackness. They were bloodred, the shade of only one pair of eyes in the whole Clan, or even the whole lake. Just in case, Dewdrop scented the air, drinking in all of the smells around her as she paw reluctantly lifted off of her muzzle.

"Bloodheart?" She mewed quietly, not wanting to disturb her Clanmates.

"Yes. Come with me."

The pretty she-cat felt excitement stir in her chest, despite how confused she was.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily as she scrambled up, hesitant to leave the warmth of her nest. She liked adventure, but it was still a bit mouse-brained to go charging out of the den in the dead of night. She waited for an answer as Bloodheart's chilling eyes bored into her with terrifying intensity.

"You'll find out soon enough. I promise." His voice was deeper than any other warrior's, laced with a hidden emotion that Dewdrop couldn't name. "Just come with me," he told her firmly, and she felt a natural urge to oblige. Bloodheart was a rather alluring cat, though many found him scary. Dewdrop smelled adventure on his pelt, and she wanted a part of it. If that meant losing a bit of sleep, so be it.

She rose fully, shaking her pelt out and giving herself a quick grooming as Bloodheart padded towards the den entrance. He looked back at her and slipped out, leaving the younger warrior to catch up.

"Hey!" She whispered angrily as he disappeared from sight.

Dewdrop decided that she didn't really need a full grooming a picked her way through sleeping cats until she reached the den's opening. She burst out recklessly, freezing in the shock of the cool, clear air. It attacked her refreshingly, filling her lungs with a rejuvinated sort of feeling. She closed her eyes and breathed in, appreciating the different. Then, they snapped open again and she looked around, letting the peaceful moment pass as she searched for Bloodheart.

_Where is he? _

She raked her eyes over the clearing, wishing that it was daytime or at least half-moon so that she could get a little light. But the scene remained as dark as ever, so that Dewdrop jumped three fox-lengths in the air when Bloodheart appeared at the edge of the clearing. He beckoned to her with his long tail and slipped out of camp.

The puzzled warrior hared across camp and through the entrance, hoping that he wouldn't leave her behind. She pelted into the darkness, finding his scent and following it dutifully. It barely occurred to her that Bloodheart could be planning something less-than-fun as she hunted him through the thin undergrowth.

Dewdrop's white-tipped tail shot up as the scent strengthened. She felt like an easy target to whatever animals might be hiding in wait for her, with her almost-blue fur that was so well groomed it shined in the dim light. Her whole body was bright, from her diamond-like eyes to her white paws and belly.

Nervous, she entered into a clearing, wishing that she shared Bloodheart's black colouring. His own fur was thicker than hers and stained slightly red around the belly, paws and head. He could be right behind her and she'd never-

"Aaahhh!"

Dewdrop shrieked in surprise and pain as a huge body launched into her, knocking her lithe form straight onto the ground. She twisted wildly as the cat pinned her to the ground easily with his weight, keeping her nearly immobilized against the ground.

Dewdrop forgot all of her warrior training for a split second and thrashed uselessly, earning herself a long scratch that tore along her neck, shallow but still painful. She yowled in pain and used her hind paws to batter at her attacker's stomach, unsheathing her claws and slicing into his belly. She whipped her head upwards in a random strike, managing to clamp her jaws around the neck of her massive assailant. She held tight as he tried to throw her, but suddenly a familiar scent flowed into her head and she recoiled in shock_. _

_Bloodheart?!_

She released his neck and moved her head backwards, forcing her legs to cease their endless kicking. She immediately felt embarrassed; Bloodheart was her Clanmate! She should have scented him before blindly clawing at him.

"Bloodheart," she started desperately, out of breath. "I'm so-"

She was interrupted as the senior warrior slashed his claws deep into her shoulder, leaving a bloody gash. Dewdrop wailed in agony, but she was cut off as he cuffed her head forcefully.

"Be quiet, dung heap," he hissed in her ear, digging his thorn-sharp claws into her flank for emphasis. "Don't speak unless I tell you to."

He glared at her coldly and added, "Or you get some more scratches."

Dewdrop nodded, horrified. The world was spinning around her in a blur, but somehow his voice pierced the spectrum.

"Get up."

She rose uncertainly, awaiting his next command with shaking legs. "Turn around and crouch down," he instructed, and watched as she did so, wondering if he would kill her. No, not if. When.

For Dewdrop it was a relief to sink onto her haunches, even if she was level with the ground. But her temporary happiness was cut short as Bloodheart ordered, "Put your tail up."

She did so grudgingly, and immediately felt the heat of his breath against her centre. She shuddered as he sniffed experimentally, letting out the breath with a shiver of ecstasy. "Oh, yes. I've never seen such a tight, hot pussy."

He inhaled again, with the same slow appreciation. The warmth on her pussy caused it to react immediately, salivating like any cat did when they spotted a juicy mouse. Dewdrops eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Bloodheart was going to mate with her. Her first instinct was to get up and speed off like a rabbit, but he would catch her inevitably, and the punishment would probably kill her. This was the only way.

His warm tongue rasped over her dampening hole, speeding the process greatly. This time Dewdrop felt a shot of pleasure run up her spine from the contact. She moaned softly, thirsting for more. His licked her pussy again, and again, faster and faster as he lapped up the juices that now leaked from her like water from a growing stream. She wriggled with every stroke, arching her back and groaning, gasping for more.

"Faster," she hissed without meaning to. "Oh, harder, baby, deeper!"

Incoherent words tumbled from her mouth as he flicked his tongue into her soaking wet vagina, digging it in painfully. Dewdrop needed more. She shoved her ass backwards as he did it again, forcing his tongue deeper into her.

"Oh, yes!" She screamed as he pressed against a nerve, making tingles shoot from the base of her tail upwards into her skull. "More!"

Bloodheart listened to her pleasured screams with triumph, feeling his dick slip out of it's casing as he nipped at her pussy, making her scream louder than ever. He flipped her over and she obliged willingly, spreading her legs as wide as possible as she threw her pelvis into the air, attempting to drive his tongue further into her hot, saturated vagina. He pushed it in impossibly far, letting his nose become wet along with his chin.

"Ugh!" He grunted forcefully, giving her insides a final lick before she came hard, spraying juices all over his face and neck as his crazed mind made him shove his face closer to her. She rode the orgasm with a chilling scream, her whole body worming around as white, salty liquid flowed endlessly out of her pussy.

Finally Dewdrop collapsed, shivering with a mix of emotions. Bloodheart licked the cum from the grass before it could cool, then he cleaned the area between her legs. She let him, laying still with her legs still splayed apart. He swiped his tongue around his jaws as he finished, savouring her taste.

Their eyes met, and immediately, Dewdrop rose back into the crouching position. Bloodheart grinned lustily, and mounted her readily, feeling his penis harden at the thought of her tightness closing around him. She felt him getting ready and sexily used her tail to stroke his dick, speeding the erection's progress. He moaned the she wrapped the white tip of her tail around the head and moved it slowly up and down, elicting more sounds of pleasure from him.

Finally he was ready, and she moved her tail out of the way. Bloodheart made sure he was in position whispered in her ear, "Is this your first time?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Good. I love virgin pussy. Get ready, you filthy slut," he hissed, not meaning the words cruelly.

"Oh, keep talking," she purred, her eyes closed. Bloodheart leaned in closer and whispered, "You're a bad kitty, Dewdrop. And I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson. "

Dewdrop purred louder, loving it. "You pretty little whore. I'm gonna fuck you so hard your pussy'll stretch until I can climb into it and fuck you from the inside."

"Oh, please," she whispered, and he pressed his dick against her vagina, which was primed and ready for him to slide in.

"Beg," he told her, and she hardly missed a beat.

"Fuck me, Master," she wailed, adopting a new title for him. "Fuck me, you dirty amazing monster!" She shrieked, forgetting absolutely everything except for the feeling of him on top of her. "Stick your huge dick in me _now_!!"

Bloodheart almost would have liked to make her wait even longer, but he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her that exact moment. As soon as he was in, he knew he'd never felt anything so good.

Dewdrop screamed in pain as he speared her mercilessly, stabbing deeper and deeper into her until they could not have been closer. She drove her ass upwards, wailing until the pain subsided.

"Go," she breathed, and Bloodheart pulled out, immediately knowing he had to be back inside her. Dewdrop's breath hitched at the loss, but then he rocked back into her, drawing out another scream, but this one for a whole different reason. He began pumping in and out, tearing her up with magnified intensity. She could feel his cock destroying her sweetly from the inside, making her a mess.

He was hitting so hard that blood began to seep out of the nub that connected them, more and more as he injured her further. And she loved it.

The pain couldn't even dream of standing up to the pleasure, so a little bit of blood wasn't on her mind right then. It was like he broke into another part of her every time he drove back into her pussy. He kept humping her for so long, she thought that they could just continue forever, which seemed wonderful. She never wanted to stop surging upwards to meet him as he moved his pelvis faster and faster until they were moving at breakneck speed.

She writhed madly underneath him until he grabbed her scruff with his teeth, biting down on it to keep her still to he could continue fucking her and to take out some of the tension in his body. All too quickly, their asses smacked together one last time and Bloodheart came thunderingly into her, spilling his cum up through her body. There was so much of it that when he pulled out it continued coming out of his cock, which was at least three inches long and so big he almost couldn't tell it was his.

As he came into her it sent Dewdrop over the edge and she experienced her second orgasm of the night, collapsing in a messed heap under him. She lay in a shallow pool of cum for many long minutes, breathing heavily. Eventually Bloodheart clambered off of her, barely able to stay on his paws.

"That was..." he breathed, still gasping for air. "That was amazing."

Dewdrop managed somehow to stand up and looked at him strangely. Then she said, "More than amazing. Bloodheart, I want you to fuck me again and again until I pass out. I didn't know..." She shook her head, looking around. "I didn't know I could ever feel that much."

He nodded, realizing now as his senses returned that there would be no need to keep Dewdrop as a sex slave, as planned. She would do this willingly. And better yet, he could fuck her whenever he wanted, with no complaints. He looked at the gorgeous she-cat, taking in her features as he remembered why he'd picked her. He had figured if he was going to make some one his slave, it would be the prettiest cat in ShadowClan. He had obviously picked well.

"Tomorrow," Bloodheart said without warning, knowing that he couldn't wait any longer.

"Of course," agreed Dewdrop, her eyes brimming with lust. "Tomorrow."

* * *

**Sorry if you don't like stuff that nasty, but I did warn you!! Please review I need to know how you like it. :)**


	2. Takeover

**I's SO sorry that it took so long, but I rewarded you faithful lovely readers with an extra long chapter and some lemons to go with it. **

* * *

Pinepelt stared at Vinestar uncertainly, almost worried that he would keel over on the spot. The Clan leader was hunched over a scrawny vole, picking at it without interest. His dark green eyes were blank and half closed, and his striped fur was sticking out in a few places, poorly groomed.

The whole Clan knew that Vinestar was on his last life, and worried gazes were constantly directed at the old cat. His whiskers were white as snow now, and many guessed that he would come to his end by old age. Pinepelt was reluctant to leave camp for fear that his leader would slip away while he was gone, and many of his Clanmates already considered ShadowClan's new deputy, Bloodheart, to be in charge of the Clan.

He'd all but taken over Vinestar's duties since his appointment half a moon ago, and just yesterday Gorgekit had called him Bloodstar. Sadly, the only cat to correct him had been his mother, Stormcloud.

Pinepelt tore his eyes from the Clan leader to search camp for the deputy. He spotted Bloodheart's long, crimson-tinged tail coming out from behind the elder's den. It twitched excitedly then lay still.

Pinepelt couldn't help but wonder what he was doing hidden behind there. Slowly, he rose to his paws and began walking over, telling himself that he only wanted to know about the patrols. Maybe Bloodheart was just thinking about who to send out. Angling his sharp ears forwards, Pinepelt padded towards the empty den. ShadowClan's only elder, Heavyclaw, had passed several moons ago. Now the elder's den was used as an extension of the medicine den when there were lots of sick cats. Luckily, that hadn't happened for a long while.

The den had become a good place for hiding apprentices or having secret conversations. Pinepelt guessed now that Bloodheart was discussing Clan matters with an important warrior and didn't want anyone else to hear. Maybe he shouldn't interrupt, then...

But curiousity egged him on, and he kept walking until voices reached his ears. The first he heard was Bloodheart's, predictably.

"..... to turn them one by one," he was telling some one firmly in his rich tones, which cats couldn't help but listen to. Personally, Pinepelt thought that the ShadowClan deputy had a sinister air about him, with his frightening eyes and powerful build. It didn't help that his mother had been delusional when he'd been born, giving him the chilling name of Bloodkit.

Cats had whispered ad gossiped about it, but no one could change her mind but the kit's father, who had died in battle. That was what had brought on her insanity. So her only kit had grown up being either shunned or avoided, even after she died suddenly. And now her son was Clan deputy, quickly earning the trust that he'd been denied.

Pinepelt supposed that it was prejudiced not to like him because of what he looked like, but the experienced warrior couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling that he got just from looking at the cat. And now he was having secret conversations with unknown cats, which definitely didn't involve patrols. He had continued, his voice rising as he went on heatedly.

"You will, ah- _convince_ the toms, and I will take the she-cats. That is, if you're capable of it?"

His last sentence was teasing, hardly serious as he played with whoever he was speaking to. The reply came instantly.

"You doubt my abilities, Bloodheart?"

Pinepelt frowned as he recognized the sweet, lilting mew of Dewdrop. What was she doing conversing with the Clan deputy? She was barely a full warrior, and Pinepelt knew her well: she was all-together rather un-ambitious, so she couldn't have risen that quickly to a place of power within the Clan. After all, they were kin. Pinepelt's father had been related to her mother some how. He'd never really wondered about it.

Bloodheart's tail, the only part of him that was visible, curled upwards in amusement and happiness at her sharp, suggestive reply. Pinepelt could only guess at what she was implying. The pretty she-cat's tone was laced with a hundred hidden meanings, none of which he could decode. However, it reached Bloodheart clearly.

"Of course not, my dear."

_My dear?_

"I'll be enlisting the help of some of my trustworthy followers. Once we turn a reliable female, perhaps she could help you."

"Actually," answered Dewdrop, "I'd like to do it on my own. Much more fun," she added, and Bloodheart's tail shot into a straight line, quivering noticeably. He was obviously very excited, but for what?

"Good," he meowed with a dark chuckle. "That's settled. All that's left is the meeting tonight."

"Yes," agreed Dewdrop hastily. "I just can't wait for you to-"

She was cut off suddenly as if something had shoved itself in from of her muzzle, keeping her words inside.

"Quiet!" Bloodheart hissed, sounding relieved. "We can't risk being heard."

"Fine," answered Dewdrop, unruffled. "Then I can't wait for you to make me your prey. Secretive enough?"

_What?! _

Unbidden, a huge gasp burst from Pinepelt's jaws as he registered her words, spoken in a seductive mew. Pinepelt had no idea what _convincing _the toms meant, but her words were obvious to his sharp mind.

He took a shocked step back, but before he could turn around and run, Bloodheart whipped around and slid out from behind the elder's den, spotting him immediately. His eyes narrowed, and he padded forwards purposefully. Pinepelt tried to move, but his paws were frozen to the earth.

"I-I," he stuttered, trying to think of what to say. Bloodheart came to a stop in front of him and asked dangerously, "What did you hear?"

His bloodred eyes narrowed into slits and his lips started to draw back into a ferocious snarl, revealing rows of thorn-sharp teeth. His dark fur spiked out a little, it's red highlights seeming to glow ominously. Pinepelt cowered, suddenly seeing a darker side of the younger warrior than anyone ever had.

"I- she- she said..." He trailed off, realizing too late that he should have faked ignorance. Bloodheart growled lowly.

"Wrong answer," he rumbled, and took a threatening step forwards. The terrified warrior looked around camp frantically, searching for help. His brown eyes widened as he realized he was doomed. No one but Vinestar, sitting at the entrance to his den, staring blankly at a pile of mouse bones. Everyone else was either sleeping or out on patrol.

Pinepelt's neck snapped back around as Bloodheart stepped forwards again, shoving his face against Pinepelt's viciously.

The older, smaller warrior shut his eyes tight, wishing that his paws would move so that he could run away. Any moment Bloodheart's sharp claws would tear through his flesh, freeing his blood to flow out of him until his heart stopped beating, all because of a little sentence or two...

Suddenly, the evil presence in front of him was gone.

Cautiously Pinepelt opened his eyes, just in time to see Bloodheart turn around and stalk back to the warrior's den where Pinepelt had been sleeping moments before. Once he'd disappeared, a breath found it's way out of Pinepelt's lungs.

Dewdrop stepped out from behind the den, her eyes guarded. She avoided his shocked eyes, stepping forwards as if to simply pass him by. But the beautiful cat stopped beside him, her silver eyes reluctantly meeting his.

"Please," she breathed. "Take care of yourself."

And then she whisked by in a whirlwind of sweet scent and sleek fur, leaving him crouched defensively at the edge of camp, mind too slow to catch up with his ears and eyes. He couldn't even bring himself to turn and watch Dewdrop as she followed her deputy into the warrior's den, her delicate gait betraying nothing.

It took him a moment, but eventually the smart cat realized that he could tell no one about this.

That was it: stay quiet, or disappear.

* * *

Bloodheart saw Dewdrop's wonderful acting from the warrior's den, his tail curling upwards as he regarded the gorgeous she-cat's many talents.

She did a wonderful job of seeming innocent and worried about Pinepelt's safety, and when she breezed by him closely, she even winked a silver eye at Bloodheart as he observed. Excellent.

Dewdrop had been a _wonderful _choice. Not only was she willing to fuck with him whenever and wherever, she was smart and secretly malicious.

Bloodheart wondered how he had missed such a brilliant mind as he searched the Clan for cat's that seemed likely to help him. No matter. Now Dewdrop was totally committed to the dream, and he found that he was quickly becoming commited to her.

He'd stopped meeting the creaky old rogue that used to give him his pleasure back before he'd reined a she-cat into his plan. Now it was only Dewdrop that he dreamed of, with her pale greyish blue fur and mesmerizing eyes, her pretty white chest, paws and tail tip. She was so enjoyable to look at, and inside of her delicious shell lived a wonderfully twisted mind. At least, it was becoming twisted.

She had seen his way and immediately chosen it over ShadowClan's beliefs, unable to resist the rush and adventure he was offering.

Then she had proved herself a worthy partner by coming up ith several ploys. This one happened to be included in her array of ideas. She had told him that in the event that they were overheard or caught before the plan was ready to be revealed, she should play begging and innocent to convince any witnesses to stay quiet. She could even pretend to be threatened my Bloodheart if need be.

He had even adjusted the plan at her suggestion, deciding that she would play a main part in convincing and talking to reluctant members. Dewdrop was a very trusted cat, and Bloodheart was lucky that he'd been the first to bring out her devious side.

She was cocky and extremely seductive when she wanted to be, making Bloodheart get hot with just a simple gesture or comment.

Now her swinging gait was attracting his attention greatly, holding his eyes to her gently swaying hips as she padded casually away from Pinepelt, who still cowered alone. Bloodheart's gaze pulled grudgingly to the old warrior, taking in his quiet shuddering as he wondered what was going to happen to him.

Pinepelt was much older than Bloodheart, and no one doubted that he would soon move into the elder's den. It was a shame that such a respected figure in the Clan had to be eliminated, but it wasn't as if elders really did anything but grouch and complain.

Bloodheart resolved to take care of the problem as soon as possible; Dewdrop's warning would only hold his tongue for so long.

Besides, Pinepelt would be a good example when they came out of the shadows, "they" being Bloodheart, his followers, and Dewdrop, who couldn't be registered as a mindless helper.

She'd long ago told him that she refused to become a tool in the operation; she would oversee it with him, and when it was carried out, she would have a position of power in the new order.

Bloodheart wasn't sure whether he would permit her to rule with him or simply be his deputy, but something told him she would never agree to be under his power.

There happened to be great potential for a partnership, though, so perhaps he could allow her to reign beside him. Originally Bloodheart had wanted to recruit everyone he could, and then destroy anyone smart or evil enough to challenge him, but now that it came to it, he knew that it would be impossible for him to kill Dewdrop.

They were both extremely useful to each other, and some sort of warped connection had formed between the two warriors, one that the Clan was beginning to notice (He would have to dispel that).

They were in this together, and even he couldn't betray that.

* * *

"Dewdrop," Bloodheart, meowed casually, moving to his own nest. "Do you realize that you just ensured Pinepelt's death with that one careless sentence?"

He kept his voice even, careful not to sound angry, which he wasn't. This was all about Dewdrop's answer. The stunning cat yawned widely, showing off an array of sparkling white teeth before she answered.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less." She was totally serious as she licked a paw lazily, swiping it over her ears casually. "That old bag always treated me like a kit, anyway. Deserves what he gets."

Her gaze was clear and steady as she watched him, grooming her shoulders slowly. She flicked her ears slightly and settled onto the pine convered ground, wrapping her tail about her delicate paws.

Bloodheart blinked at her, wondering at how she always seemed so unbothered by things. He knew that she truly did not care when or how Pinepelt met his end now, and it was the last thing he needed to now about her conviction. Dewdrop was definitely trustworthy.

If he asked, she would probably kill Pinepelt herself. But the deputy knew that when the Clan learned of Pinepelt's death, they would search for the cause, and if that led to Dewdrop, his plan to win them over could be ruined, since the rest of his volunteers were shady males.

Gristletooth was the most obvious choice for an assassin; he was large, skilled, and totally cold-hearted, not to mention he and Bloodheart had been best friends since kithood.

Many had argued that when Bloodheart's and Gristletooth's litter had been simountaneously born, the medicine cat had mixed up the kits and split the two "brothers" apart.

It was true that they looked related, both broad shouldered and with thick black fur. Gristletooth's eyes were a muddied amber instead of ruby red, though, and his pelt was purely ink black, lacking in the electric stripes that ran down Bloodheart's body.

The faithful cat had been the first to hear of Bloodheart's plans, and therefore, had been the first to agree. Together they'd recruited Harkwing and Mountainclaw, two sturdy and dull warriors who were all too willing to follow Bloodheart as long as he promised them any prey or cats that they liked when they helped him take over.

Now that Dewdrop had joined, they were a band of five, which was perfect.

Bloodheart had already decided that this would be the inner circle, and any cat turned over to their side after this night would be a lesser. Sure, he could make them think that they were in on the whole operation, but they'd be nothing but mindless followers.

Even Harkwing and Mountainclaw could be categorized under that label, and Bloodheart admitted that he had told Dewdrop and Gristletooth much more of his plans.

Tail swishing, he thought of Pinepelt. Bloodheart guessed that he would try to think of a plan to save himself and tell the Clan leader, but it was pointless. His death was fast approaching, and Vinestar would be numb to his pleas anyway.

Within a moon, the Clan would be his. Theirs, maybe.

Tonight the plan would be unvieled clearly to all of his team, all at once.

Mountainclaw, Gristletooth and Harkwing were on their way now. Bloodheart's tail swished in annoyance; if they didn't arrive soon the forest would come down.

His thick tail had barely made it's third pass over the dusty ground when a blur sped into the clearing, coming to a stop just behind Dewdrop. The huge cat padded up beside her with big strides, his monstrous paws thumping loudly.

Mountainclaw blinked his icy blue eyes, which were set deep into his solemn face.

"Greetings, Bloodheart."

His sharp mew was formal as he took a seat. He ignored Dewdrop, earning himself a cold glare from the she-cat. Bloodheart ignored the tension and leaped up onto a fallen log, standing tall as Harkwing and Gristletooth an Harking entered together from the wall of pines. They both greeted him and sat down, awaiting his words.

Harkwing looked impatient, his orange-tinged amber eyes darting around. His light ginger fur was standing up a little, making the smaller tom seem larger than he was. Bloodheart opened his jaws and began to explain.

"You all are part of a new order. Together we will take over this Clan and turn it into a beautiful thing. Soon, you will all be able to fuck whichever she-cat or tom you like, whenever you like. Life will be free like it's never been before. But first, you must help me. Here is our plan: every one of you will fuck every single night. I will assign you a cat, and you'll seduce them. Make them love sex so much that they'd give up the warrior code for it. Rape them if you have to; they'll come around. Once every warrior in the clan has been fucked by a member of this team, then they'll all be ready. Soon we can make it more open, and eventually we can reveal it to the Clan and create a new code."

There was a question in Mountainclaw's eyes, and Bloodheart went on steadily in answer.

"Anyone who resists must be killed. After all, one arrogant cat could ruin our dream. The first one to die must be Vinestar."

The Clan deputy let this sink in, seeing that there wasn't one spark of doubt in any cat's eyes. "After that, Pinepelt. He has overheard our plan and has threatened to tell the Clan and have all of us banned. This is the only way to silence him."

There were a few nods of agreement from Dewdrop and Gristletooth, who both disliked the aging warrior. Harkwing and Mountainclaw were indifferent. They were as cold as they were useful.

Bloodheart knew that he could continue preaching to them, but it would soon be time to break apart and find their assigned Clan members. He'd been hoping for some more time with Dewdrop, but there was somone that he needed her to secure anyway, and he was tired. While the other four cats did their work, he'd be in his nest.

"All right. Now, I'm going to give you your cats. Dewdrop, you get Yarrowfoot."

The young she-cat twisted her face in disgust, an objection on the tip of her tongue.

"I know that he's an elder, but may I remind you that he's a new one. You're the only one who can do this."

Dewdrop nodded slowly and rose, stalking off before Bloodheart gave her permission to leave. He didn't care; he couldn't blame her for not wanting to fuck with Yarrowfoot. The newly dubbed elder was a gluttonous fool.

"Mountainclaw, you can have Larksong." The dapple-furred tom nodded and loped off, no doubt pleased that he could fuck a healthy, sleek warrior.

"Gristletooth, you get Mintleaf. Harkwing, Otterpelt."

The ginger pelted warrior didn't look overly pleased with this, but all the same he bowed his head and streaked off into the forest, probably dreading Otterpelt's sharp tongue. The experienced warrior would whip it out as soon as he woke her, no matter how subtly he did so.

Meanwhile, Mountainclaw had drifted off into the trees, knowing that he'd have plenty of fun with Mintleaf, one of Dewdrop's friends. She was bouncy and airheaded, therefore easy to convince of just about anything. Larksong was similar, not to mention that she'd liked Gristletooth for some time.

Bloodheart had thought over these matches thoroughly, deciding that this was the best way to do it.

After tonight, the toms could continue fucking their she-cats to keep them devoted and Dewdrop could pretend to be attracted to Yarrowfoot for a little longer. Soon every warrior would be convinced, which was a good percentage of the Clan, not to mention the strongest.

Then, the takeover would begin.

* * *

Yarrowfoot's eyes were half-closed as he allowed Dewdrop to lead him through the forest. Her tail drifted around his body lightly, guiding him surely. The elder was still half asleep, but he was certainly alert enough to wonder what was going on.

He'd followed Dewdrop out of his den and into ShadowClan's territory on instinct, thinking that something important was happening. But the forest was calm as she padded soundlessly on in front of him, thinking over was she was about to do. It was disgusting in every way, but still necessary.

Yarrowfoot was an idiot, but if he backed up their plan the youngest cats would listen.

The pair came to a stop in another clearing, different than the other one Dewdrop had been in the same night. This small area housed a luscious bed of moss and some fresh-kill was even stored beside a tree somewhere. The pretty female turned around to face Yarrowfoot and spoke softly, pretending to be nervous.

"Y-Yarrowfoot, I have something to tell you."

The heavy tom squinted at her and asked grouchily, "What?"

"Well, er- maybe we should eat something before I tell you."

This was an offer that the elder couldn't refuse, and at Dewdrop's beckon he walked over to the moss and sat down, watching as she retrieved a small vole from it's hiding place. She pushed it over to him and watched as he tucked in, greedily ripping away at the juicy flesh.

When he was done, Dewdrop sat close to him and said, "You know, I've always thought you were really attractive."

This took Yarrowfoot by surprise, but that couldn't stifle the self-pleasure that rose up in his chest at her statement.

"I mean, all the other toms are nice," continued the "anxious" she-cat, "but you're different. I'll have to take a mate soon, though."

Disappointment was dripping from her voice as she went on, meeting his eyes. "I-I just want to feel something amazing before I end up with a weak cat that won't give me anything. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Yarrowfoot's mouth had gone dry by this point as he considered what she was implying. A nod was all he could produce. "I want you to mate with me."

The actual request knocked him off balance, but he was brought back to earth when Dewdrop turned around and crouched, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Show me, Yarrowfoot," she mewed seductively, pushing her hips up. As expected, the elder couldn't fight with himself long, and soon he was thinking of what he could do with this beautiful female. The thoughts aroused him, and a familiar tingling sparked in his abdomen. He wanted more than anything to climb onto Dewdrop, but first....

"I guess that I could," he said casually, acting as if he were doing her a huge favour. "Turn over."

Dewdrop rolled so that her belly was facing up to the sky, her legs splayed on either side of her. Yarrowfoot approached, eyeing her pussy in the dying light. She was trying hard to get wet but soon he'd be helping her along.

The big tom approached her slowly, then climbed on top of her, his breath quickening. His cock slid out as she whimpered a little at him, looking sexily at him through wide eyes.

He lowered himself tiny bit and began rubbing his dick against her opening, moaning as it caused him to harden and begin throbbing expectantly. She made noises of pleasure as he pushed the tip of his cock into her pussy, then retracted it slowly, breathing heavier than before.

He moved suddenly, scooting forwards so that his huge penis was right in front of Dewdrop's face. Without a word he dropped down on her and shoved it into her open mouth, groaning intensely as she choked on it.

She began to move her tongue around the thick shaft, nipping at it slightly to cause him pain. He rocked his hips, driving his dick further into her mouth. She sucked on it hard, beginning to feel her pussy moistening at the thought of this warm rod inside of her. Her hips moved a little in sync with her tongue as she massaged his penis passionately, moaning for extra effect.

His sounds began to quicken as she got rougher and rougher, grinding her teeth against the veined skin, which was swelling noticeably. He yelped loudly as she nipped again.

"Oh, Dewdrop," he breathed, wishing for more. She rolled her tongue about his saturated dick, elicting some salty liquid from the tip of it. She swallowed that quickly and opened her jaws wide as he came into her mouth, not bothering to pull out as she was forced to swallow it all.

He drew it out and stood for a second as she drank up his thick semen. It was actually delicious, and Dewdrop swiped her tongue around her jaws as she cleaned the last of the cum from her muzzle.

She flipped herself over and moved her tail out of the way, revealing her pussy to him, which was soaked with juices already.

"Please," she moaned passionately, moving just so that her vagina squelched. This had the desired effect on Yarrowfoot, and he climbed onto her clumsily, trying to position himself. His cock was still dripping as he slid it against her pussy once again, letting it move smoothly around her ready opening.

"Oh, please," Dewdrop groaned, gasping as he suddenly thrust himself in, his slippery penis sliding pleasureably into her tight pussy.

"Yes!" She wailed as he pulled out slightly and pushed back in with a grunt of satisfaction, repeating the motion with more and more vigour. He began speeding up, grasping her smooth scruff with his teeth as he rode her hard. He pumped into her almost viciously, enjoying the sound of their hips smacking together every time his dick drove up into her folds.

He speared into her centre with each hit, making her screech and cry with pleasure. She forgot completely that he was a disgusting elder as he fucked her hard, gaining speed gradually.

"Uh, uh-" His crazed grunts were right in her ear as she gritted her teeth and clawed at the earth, anticipating the orgasm that was fast approaching. His huge shaft filled her so well that she couldn't decide whether she wanted that or not, but it wasn't for her to decide anyway.

She could only rise up to meet him as he humped her madly, running his dull claws through her shining pelt. He came into her, thrusting in one last time before he exploded and his creams burst out of his penis and surged up into her.

He yowled as he rode it out, cumming for a long time before she finally came and moaned in ecstasy. He fell onto her crushingly and once more Dewdrop was reminded of his weight. He caught his breath for a second then rolled off, letting his cock come into contact with the cool air.

It still leaked juices as he copied Dewdrop's earlier position, laying on his back and letting his limbs fall out of the way. His huge cock glistened in the moonlight and Dewdrop rose shakily, crouching back down to put her mouth over it and clean the semen right off.

He groaned happily and Dewdrop grinned at him, climbing on top. She sunk down onto him, not letting his dick enter her just yet. She laid on top of him and ground against his body, licking his face and neck.

She slid her loose pussy over his cock gently and sighed hard, closing her eyes in bliss. She began moving up and down, forwards and backwards as she drove him up into her with her own force. The big tom barely moved as she writhed on top of him in a second orgasm, falling onto his body with his cock still pushed up her vagina. They lay like that for a long time, then Dewdrop rose and got off of him, astonished to find that he'd fallen asleep.

"Mouse-brain," she muttered shakily, and stalked away slowly, leaving him there in a puddle of his own cum.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Inkpaw and Greenpaw sat together in front of the fresh-kill pile, gossiping louder than necessary. The two young toms were full of energy, and Bloodheart figured that when the time came they could embrace their new way of life quite easily. Until then, he'd have to put them up to something.

The Clan Deputy padded over to them and assigned them both to the dusk patrol, which was almost ready to leave. The two were still chirping as they headed off to find their mentors.

"Oh, I hope we're not out on patrol when Applethorn's kits come," mewed Greenpaw worriedly, totally serious as he fretted over the pregnant queen. "Let's hurry, alright?"

"Yeah, but we shouldn't rush on patrols. We could miss a sign of invasion or something," commented his brother, Inkpaw.

Greenpaw gasped and replied as they padded out of earshot, almost at the warrior's den.

Bloodheart's eyes lit with amusement at their dumb chatter. He himself barely knew Applethorn, but she was the daughter of Vinestar, so every cat respected her to some extent. Her mate Jetstream was a kind warrior, and even Bloodheart liked him. He should be kept alive, provided that he didn't resist too much.

Jetstream himself was just entering the medicine cat's den, his dark blue eyes clouded with worry and excitement as his dark fur fluffed out the tiniest bit. He entered the den and reemerged moments later after Horseleg, ShadowClan's medicine cat, ordered him out, saying that it was better for Applethorn if he let her rest. He looked angry, but it was mostly feeding off of the fact that he couldn't do anything to help his extremely pregnant mate.

Bloodheart moved from the apprentice's den and approached him.

"Jetsream, I know you're worried about Applethorn, but you need to focus on helping the Clan. Why don't you join the midnight border patrol?"

The warrior nodded uncertainly, eyes wandering back to the den where his mate lay.

"Okay. Thanks, Bloodheart." Bloodheart tried to look humble, though it was hardly his nature. "Of course," he answered curtly, and turned around to observe camp as Jetstream bounded off to join Inkpaw and Greenpaw.

The patrol lingered at the camp entrance for a while, talking over some fresh-kill as they waited for the sun the dip below the horizon. Bloodheart guessed that they had nothing better to do than wait for dusk and headed for the cave that was Vinestar's den.

He entered slowly, wrinkling his nose at the stench that attacked him as soon as he padded inside. It was sickly and old, emnating off of ShadowClan's leader intensely. The old cat lay in his nest, looking as frail as a newborn kit.

"Vinestar?" Bloodheart's deep mew echoed off of the walls, surrounding them both. Vinestar didn't move.

Carefully, Bloodheart picked his way forwards until he stood before his leader. His heart beat erratically as he leaned forwards, seeing that the old cat's chest lay still. He pressed a monstrous paw to Vinestar's chest, waiting with his breath held. He couldn't name the emotion that came over him as he waited for a sign of life. Was this it? The end of the great, valiant Vinestar?

A racking movement beneath his pad. Vinestar drew a hazardous breath, his ribcage shaking with the effort as his body fought to keep him alive.

"Mouse-dung!" Bloodheart's hiss was barely audible, and he almost surprised himself with the urge to claw the old bag of bones open on the spot. No.

He had to wait, incorporate Vinestar into his plan. A puppet leader was exactly what they needed. No blood must be spilled just yet.

He rose out of his crouch and backed away from Vinestar, deciding it was best to leave him in sleep, when he was safest. The deputy stood in the fermenting cave for a second longer before stalking out and forcing himself to tear his mind from the awesome feeling of his thorn-sharp claws ripping through flesh, drawing delicious screams from his helpless victims. A shudder ran through his body, cleansing it of it's tormenting thoughts.

Bloodheart emerged from the leader's den and took a breath of sweet air, drinking in the scent of pine that lay around ShadowClan territory. He blinked and looked up at the sky once more, realizing that twilight was upon them.

He decided to visit Applethorn; it was important to earn the trust of the Clan's only queen before he rose to power. She would be especially suspicious and protective of her kits when they were born, and if he convinced her that he was a strong leader that would provide a safe habitat for them, she'd be in his grasps.

Bloodheart headed towards Horseleg's den, preparing himself mentally. The scent of herbs reached him as he neared the wide, open entrance, almost as strong as that of Vinestar's cave.

Applethorn lay inside, her swollen belly bulging out on the moss as she breathed deeply. Her long cream-coloured fur was well groomed as ever, and her pale green eyes were half closed. The queen's bushy tail swept across the earth impatiently, creating a small, exact area that was free of dirt and needles.

Applethorn was beautiful, known for her calm, well-tempered aura. When she was an apprentice, the Clan leader's daughter had saved two kits after a devastating fox attack, taking control of the situation when her jumpy mentor had panicked and been killed. Many had praised her level-headedness after that, and Applethorn was still respected for her heritage and courageous acts. Now, for the first time in her life, the she-cat looked impatient.

Bloodheart couldn't imagine being weighed down like that for so long; he didn't blame her.

As he entered Horseleg shot him a strange look, and the deputy had to refrain himself from staring the young cat down. Horseleg was a small, dark brown tom with long legs and a lithe body. His amber eyes were sharp and intelligent, narrowing at Bloodheart as he greeted Applethorn warmly. The medicine cat nodded curtly to the warrior and continued sorting herbs, turning away abruptly.

Bloodheart would have liked to list him as a cat that needed to be eliminated, but Horseleg was an extremely talented tom, and ShadowClan couldn't afford to kill off their only herb-smart member. All the same, he would have to be watched.

* * *

Later, Bloodheart took Vinestar out into the forest alone, supposedly for a simple walk and maybe some hunting. The Clan leader couldn't hunt for himself any more though, so Bloodheart swiped a couple of squirrels for them both to share.

Vinestar's green eyes were half closed and droopy as they ate, and his tail was limp throughout the whole time. Bloodheart watched him closely. His striped pelt was even more ragged than before, and Bloodheart could tell that something was bothering Vinestar other than his declining health.

"Is their something you need to tell me, Vinestar?" Bloodheart voice was even, but any cat could see the dangerous glint in his eye as she sized up his leader.

"Yes," answered Vinestar creakily. "Lately I've been having my doubts about the Clan, Bloodheart. I think it may be time for some change."

The old cat finished his meal and buried the bones slowly as Bloodheart deciphered his words. This didn't sound good for him or his plans.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," meowed Vinestar, "That tomorrow I'm going to revoke your status as Clan deputy."

The mouse bone in Bloodheart's mouth thumped to the ground as his jaw dropped open. He closed his mouth and stared at Vinestar, who's dark green eyes were sharper than ever. He seemed more poised than a warrior of StarClan at the moment, looking straight into his Deputy's eyes without doubt.

"I'm sorry, Bloodheart, but I don't think that you're the right choice for it. You're still too young to rule the Clan when I die." Bloodheart blinked and scowled with anger at this statement, about ready to explode with the sudden news.

"Who will replace me?"

"Pinepelt, obviously," replied Vinestar. "Most likely he will make Oakroot his deputy. But perhaps after his rule is done you'll have your turn."

Bloodheart's veins surged with adrenaline as he rose and towered over the leader, glaring openly down at him. His claws were itching to unsheath and tear through Vinestar's flesh.

"Please, I'd like you to understand that this isn't your fault."

As his last word echoed among the trees, Pinepelt himself stepped out of the forest and approached them. Unlike Vinestar, he seemed nervous and twitchy, avoiding eye contact with Bloodheart out of fear. His light brown pelt was fluffed slightly as he padded up, stopping beside Vinestar.

"It's for the best, Bloodheart," he mewed quietly. This sent Bloodheart's brain whirling. Had Pinepelt actually gotten through to Vinestar? If so, everything he'd worked so hard for would be ruined. Unless, of course, he stopped this before it trully began.

A madness lit in Bloodheart's ruby-red eyes as they narrowed dangerously. His huge form swelled in size as he lifted a paw and extended his claws, launching himself onto Vinestar's frail body.

He may have acted tough, but it still wasn't difficult to slice deep through Vinestar's shoulder. A cry of pain erupted from the tom's mouth, which sent Pinepelt flying towards Bloodheart, who swatted him away like a persisent fly. The warrior landed awkwardly on the ground and shuddered as Bloodheart delivered another blow to Vinestar, cuffing his head almost mockingly.

"You know, Vinestar, I think I might just have to knock all of those silly notions out of your head," he snarled maliciously. He pinned the small cat down and scratched his belly numerous times, leaving a flurry of angry red lines on the delicate skin. Vinestar wailed pathetically, much to loud. Bloodheart cut him off with a swift blow to the throat, clawing open his neck viciously.

The scream quickly faded into gurgling as his windpipe was cut off. Bloodheart sliced his neck again for good measure, waiting for several minutes until the Clan leader's blood stopped bubbling up out of his throat in a sad attemp to breath. Within seconds, Vinestar was dead.

Bloodheart barely had time to glorify himself before a sharp movement to his right distracted him. Pinepelt had found his legs and was staring in horror at the blood-crazed warrior standing only a couple of fox tails from him.

Something clicked in his mind and Pinepelt shot off into the trees, pelting towards camp at breakneck speed. Bloodheart's eyes hardened further and he loped after him, determined to murder another cat before moonhigh.

* * *

Oakroot jumped as his old mentor sped into camp, almost bowling into him. Pinepelt didn't even apologize as he stumbled past and into the middle of camp with a booming shout.

"Everyone, listen to me!"

Most of the Clan stopped what they were doing to stare at the old warrior, wondering why he would be yelling so crazily. Several cats poked their heads out of their dens to see what was going on.

"Every cat, gather here now! Vinestar is dead!" Shocked gasps chorused from each ShadowClan cat as the news reached their ears. Several let out muffled sobs while others just stuck their heads together and murmured frantically.

Mintleaf and Larksong stood together with wide eyes, wondering what do do with themselves. Immediately Larksong began to look around for Bloodheart. He would know what to do, if Pinepelt's announcement proved solid. Mintleaf followed suit, realizing quickly that the Clan deputy was on patrol.

The air-headed she cat was on the verge of panic as Bloodheart burst into camp breathing heavily. He bounded towards Pinepelt, who back away hurriedly. He seemed terrified for some reason.

Mintleaf could relate as she remembered the horror that had filled her mind last night. After that had come the pleasure, which she still thirsted for hours later. She hadn't allowed herself to even glance at Mountainclaw, for fear that she might just race over to him and tackle the handsome tom. Now he was moving from the warrior's den to join Bloodheart as he approached Pinepelt, who was stuttered madly.

"I-It was m-mur-" He was cut off as Gristletooth appeared out of nowhere and tackled him from behind, pinning him and shoving his face into the dirt. Both Mintleaf and Larksong gasped at the sudden display of violence.

"What's going on here?!" A cat yelled over the angry and scared mews. Mintleaf recognized Oakroot's meow easily.

Bloodheart seemed to be smirking as he raised his tail for slience. Out of habit, most of the Clan fell silent. They all drifted out into camp and formed a crowd in front of Bloodheart, Gristletooth and Pinepelt.

There was total silence as everyone shifted for a better view of the happenings and settled in, wary of the huge cats in front of them. Harkwing shouldered through the crowd, joining them just as Mountainclaw caught up. The four large toms all stood together, with Gristletooth still occupied.

Then, to the shock of the whole Clan, Dewdrop squeezed out between Horseleg and Oakroot to join the formidable band. She seemed all the more beautiful as she stood beside all of those gruff warriors, her small form glowing in the moonlight. Her silvery eyes were alight as she gazed out over ShadowClan.

Their small numbers verged on pathetic, but who said that that was a bad thing? They would just work harder to produce more kits. She tried to look sincere and trustworthy, but several of her Clanmates gazes were hanging on the dangerous males behind her. Bloodheart had been planning on allowing her to give them the speech, but he couldn't resist. He joined Dewdrop in front of the tousling group and began speaking immediately.

"My Clanmates. Something horrible has happened. Pinepelt speaks the truth; Vinestar has died."

Less gasps than before. Many had already realized that Pinepelt was telling the truth. Now they just wanted to know why he was being so viciously constrained.

"That means that I will step up to take his place as Clan leader. I promise you that I will make ShadowClan better than it's ever been, but before you can be a part of that, I must lay down some new rules."

This sparked plenty of muttering from Yarrowfoot and the apprentices, while wiser cats that wanted to know what was happening stayed quiet. They awaited his next words impatiently, not having decided whether this was a thing to celebrate or dread.

"First, I have decided to choose Gristletooth, Mountainclaw, Harkwing _and _Dewdrop as my deputies. They are of higher status than any other warriors and will be treated with respect."

Again, murmurs and gasps from the crowd of cats. "How can that be right?" mewed Larksong loudly, almost afraid to speak out. "Doesn't the warrior code say that a Clan leader must have _a _deputy, not deputies?"

"That brings me to the second rule," answered Bloodheart firmly. "The warrior code no longer binds this Clan."

Immediately shouts and furious yowls erupted from the small crowd, making Dewdrop want to flatten her ears and crawl under a rock until the noise ceased. She made herself wait it out patiently along with Bloodheart. Finally ShadowClan saw that he was waiting to speak and reluctantly stemmed the flow of sound, leaving a thick coat of tension in the air.

"This is a good thing. I will replace it with another code, a better one. After all, StarClan didn't know what was to come when they told us the old warrior code. This one shall be adapted to our needs."

That calmed everyone a bit; he made it sound like some small adjustments, not a total change, which was exactly what was planned. "I won't waste time explaining this in detail, so listen carefully. Every cat in this Clan will fuck as much as they want. At any time they want. The males with be dominant, though. They cannot be forced to."

Mintleaf, Larksong, Otterpelt and Yarrowfoot all had mixed emotions running through them, but they'd all already decided that they wanted something like what Bloodheart was explaining.

Oakroot, Jetstream, Horseleg, Inkpaw, Greenpaw and Dirtpaw were confused; they'd never heard of what Bloodheart was proposing.

"Fucking isn't something you've all experienced, so I'll kindly give you an example," meowed Bloodheart with a grin. He searched the crowd and rested his gaze on Dirtpaw, the Clan's only female apprentice other than Pricklepaw, Inkpaw's sister. He knew that she was ready to become a warrior, and Harkwing was her mentor. He'd been planning to have her warrior ceremony for some time now.

He watched coldly as Bloodheart said, "Dirtpaw, come here."

The apprentice approached slowly, weaving her way painfully through the sea of cats. She slunk up to Bloodheart and struggled to meet his eyes, which were dark and contemptuous.

"Yes, Bloodheart?" Her mew was soft and shaky, but she tried to hide it as the whole Clan was watching her expectantly. Bloodheart stared at her for a tense moment, then swung his head over and looked at his followers.

"Gristletooth," he beckoned, and the smudgy grey tom loped over, first making sure that Mountainclaw had taken over restraining Pinepelt. "Please demonstrate," the new Clan leader told his deputy, gesturing towards Dirtpaw. Gristletooth wordlessly approached her and told her emotionlessly, "Spin around and crouch."

The terrified apprentice did as she was told and sunk to the earth, all too aware that something important was about to happen. She suppressed a shudder as Gristletooth's weight suddenly came down onto her back. His huge cock was already hard as he grasped her scruff too tight and made sure that every cat was watching. No one made a move to stop him.

Gristletooth shoved his dick into Dirtpaw's tight pussy, pushing it in far and hard as she screeched in agony. The apprentice's claws unsheathed and she tried in vain to claw away as Gristletooth pulled out, making her shudder in relief. Another shriek ripped out of her as he pushed back in with a powerful grunt, holding her in place.

Dirtpaw squeezed her eyes shut against the shocked faces of her Clanmates as Gristletooth began to settle into a fast rhythm, ripping her open. Wet noises came from his gigantic penis slid in and out of her bloody vagina, which was stretching horribly under the pressure. He moved forwards and backwards, up and down, thrusting into her wildly.

ShadowClan watched in appalled horror as Dirtpaw began rubbing herself against him, groaning and yowling in a mix of pleasure and pain. She pushed upwards to meet him, failing to construct words as random noises spilled from her parted jaws. Gristletooth only drove harder, hitting her in a terribly sweet spot every time his dick rushed through her folds.

Bloodheart looked at the toms of ShadowClan: Inkpaw and Greenpaw, held by the scene unfolding in from of them, jaws open, Jetstream, looking away in disgust even as he moved his paws to cover the arousal that was spreading through him, and Yarrowfoot, who stared hungrily at the two, his shrivelled old dick poking out noticably. Pricklepaw snorted at him in disgust and shuffled away, recieving a vengeful glare. She wouldn't be a virgin for long.

Gristletooth came, his salty cream pumping up through Dirtpaw's gaping pussy. She wailed in ecstasy and came too, spilling liquid up too the base of Gristletooth's cock and falling onto the ground. He dismounted as she panted, blinking away the hunger in his eyes and returning to Bloodheart's side, where he began smoothing down his scruff.

Bloodheart nodded in approval and noticed that Yarrowfoot could barely contain himself, looking ready to rush over and fuck Dirtpaw himself as she shuddered on the ground. Slowly she stood up, afraid to look up at her Clanmates. Her tail was tucked between her legs with shame.

Bloodheart called her and she slunk over, a fleck of soil sticking to her wet nose. Her honey brown eyes were frightened as he towered over her. "You've just earned your warrior name," he said admiringly, with a dark edge. There was silence.

"I hereby name you Dirtnose," he announced, looking over her ruffled fur, it's usual sheen nowhere to be found. Dirtnose lowered her head even further, listening to the silence that followed. No cat cheered or chanted her new name.

"You are dismissed," he meowed, and the new warrior whirled around fast as lightning and shot away, scuttling shamefully into the warrior's den. Once she was gone he yowled, "That is how an apprentice get's their warrior name. Fuck or be fucked. If you want to be a true part of this Clan, I suggest you follow suit."

And with that, he spun around and sauntered into the leader's den, his posse following solemnly. ShadowClan stood together, wondering what in StarClan was going to happen to them. But not even StarClan could turn this around.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review with comments and suggestions. I promise I'll take everything into consideration, and the next chapter is coming as soon as possible!**


	3. Infection

**Warning: this chapter contains incest (second sex scene, the first is not). Be sure that if you don't want to read it, go through the rest of the chapter because it's a good one!**

* * *

Yarrowfoot padded through camp, feeling like the hunter instead of the prey for the first time in many seasons. The bulky elder held his head high and swished his tail as he cast his gaze around camp, wondering which she-cat he would fuck.

The thought itself made him feel a knot in his stomach that threatened to explode with every glance he got at the young, exuberant females wandering all around camp. Dewdrop looked especially delicious, but lately the beautiful warrior had taken on a powerful aura that he was afraid to approach. It was obvious that she wasn't a vicitim of what had happened to ShadowClan, but an operator. Yarrowfoot reminded himself not to get in her way.

Meanwhile, he sat outside the elder's den and watched the she-cat that he currently had urges for: Pricklepaw. The young apprentice's fur was dark and well-groomed, making her thin figure look sleeker than a RiverClan cat's. Her amber eyes were much lighter than that of her brother, Inkpaw's. Her other brother Greenpaw didn't look much like her at all, but he was from a younger litter.

Pricklepaw moved with confidence as she dropped three mice and a blackbird onto the fresh-kill pile and selected a piece for herself. The apprentice sat by herself and ate quickly, unaware of Yarrowfoot's shameless staring from the elder's den. The large tom could barely stop himself from tearing at the ground in anticipation as he thought of everything he could do to her. Everything that he _would _do to her. Tonight.

For the rest of the day Yarrowfoot prowled around, recieving stares from his Clanmates that told him they knew that he fully supported the new code. When sundown finally came around, he was aching for the pleasure that was sure to come. Yarrowfoot caught Pricklepaw as she came in from patrol, making sure that he reached her before she managed to join the other apprentices in their den. Her eyes were guarded as he rested his tail on her shoulder in the dying light.

"Pricklepaw, come with me."

The pretty she cat turned to him full on. "No," she mewed. "No one's going to try and mate with me, and don't pretend that that's not what you're going to do, because I know what's going on in that sick mind of yours, and I _refuse _to take part in it." She glared at him and stood tall, which only turned on the desperate elder even more.

"Just come with me," he rasped. "Or I'll tell Bloodstar that you refused to mate with me." She flinched and glared at him, provoking another taunt. "I wonder if he'll murder you straight away, or rape you first. Should be very interesting to watch. Are you sure that you'd prefer death to me?"

She groaned in frustration and looked conflicted before nodding her head to indicate surrender. Yarrowfoot grinned and turned to lead her back through the camp entrance. He kept an eye on her so that she wouldn't think to attack him and padded further and further from camp until they were far enough away that no one could find them. Yarrowfoot brought Pricklepaw into a small clearing and turned to face her, malice in his eyes. Defiance still glimmered in hers and an idea hit him.

He walked closer to her until she tensed noticeably and then stood still. "Pricklepaw, there's no need to be unfriendly," he meowed warmly, ignoring the look that she gave him. "You know, if you don't mate soon, a ruthless tom like Bloodheart might take advantage of you."

When she didn't answer he went on, starting to circle one of her legs with his tail. "It would be so painful, so scary. They would hurt you, and you could end up like poor Dirtnose, shamed in front of the whole Clan." Her exterior softened slightly as she thought of her friend, who had basically shut herself off from her Clanmates. Fear wormed it's way into her mind as she thought of what might happen to her, but she still stood like a tree as Yarrowfoot spoke.

"I would treat you nicely. I'd be gentle, and you could become a warrior tomorrow. You won't even have to tell anyone." The last sentence that Yarrowfoot uttered was a lie, but she'd never know that; the apprentice was already lost in her head, imagining her ceremony and suddenly reconsidering the right choice.

Yarrowfoot concealed an eager grin. "It'll be so easy, and it'll feel so good. Just think of the pleasure that you can feel, and you even get a reward for it. What do you think they'll call you? Prickletail, maybe? Prickletail, the first true warrior of the new ShadowClan. And all you have to do is feel the wonderful thing that I'm willing to give you."

His voice lowered and became calming as she became unsure of what to do, almost forgetting the reason she'd had for _not _doing this. Of course, she'd never know about the careful mixture of herbs that Yarrowfoot had slipped into her last meal that were now making her easier to persuade. He'd dosed it carefully so that she'd still be alert for what was to come.

He walked in a slow cirle around her, trailing his tail over her fur as she thought.

"I...maybe I decided too quickly." Yarrowfoot found it humourous that she thought that it had ever been her choice, but he remained calm and trustworthy as she met his eyes. Lust suddenly awoke in them and she nodded enthusiastically. "I'll do it. I want to be a warrior."

"Good," Yarrowfoot purred, "now crouch down like you're hunting prey." The apprentice obeyed and looked up at him expectantly. "Be patient. I don't want to make it too fast."

His voice wavered as he tried not to reveal his swelling cock, which was preparing itself for her tight pussy. She caught a glimpse of it and swallowed, suddenly revealing a whole new side of herself. "It can't be fast enough."

Yarrowfoot grinned ferally and dropped down into a couch, bringing his face up to her rear. Her pussy was teasingly close, emitting a heat that excited him even further. Greedily he began to lick the already wet flesh, pushing his tongue in. Pricklepaw yowled and arched her back, unsheathing her claws as Yarrowfoot run his tongue over her tight hole over and over until it was leaking. He drank the salty juices joyfully, wanting badly to satisfy the pounding in his cock.

He raised a paw and pressed it against her pussy experimentally, then unsheathed his claws. His were large and dull, something he'd never expected to find a good use for. Carefully he slid his longest and thickest claw into her young pussy, moaning as her muscles contracted around it. He drew it out slowly and then inserted it again, feeling her shiver with ecstacy.

"Oh, Yarrowfoot." Her breathy moan was enough to make him speed up, shoving his talon in and out of her hot, clenching vagina. He became forceful quickly and she let out a couple small cries of pain as he finished hard, tearing into her flesh as she came. The orgasm let a flow of juice trickle out from her pussy and eventually onto Yarrowfoot's waiting tongue. As soon as the elder got a taste he sucked the rest up as it came out, scooping his tongue inside her to get as much as he could.

Pricklepaw's noises were hot and wanting as she came for the first time and let him drink her creams. "Mmmm... oh, yes. _Oh, yes, Yarrowfoot!" _

She writhed and managed to stay upright as he mounted her, unable to wait any longer. The moment took him and Yarrowfoot shoved his penis deep into her warm, welcoming pussy, sighing as he pushed his shaft all the way into her young body. Prickepaw shrieked with pain and tore up the ground beneath her a Yarrowfoot thrusted his hips, driving himself further into her than she'd thought possible.

She wailed again as he suddenly drew out and left her empty, then slammed back in again with the force of a Two-Leg machine. The rhythm came smoothly to him and he rode the young she-cat hard and fast as she bucked her hips upwards to meet his thrusts. The wild ecstasy gathered in her stomach and she became frenzied as she threw her head back and revelled in the feeling of his paws clamped onto either side of her.

Yarrowfoot grunted with the effort as he speared her, drawing blood from the nub that connected them. He clawed her sides lightly as he rocked back and forth with his eyes closed. They moved together in a filthy mess until Yarrowfoot came into her, meowing loudly when his cum was released into the beautiful, young she-cat, who came soon after and fell onto her belly beneath him.

Her vagina was still flooding with forbidden tears when he heaved himself off of her, remembering the way that Dewdrop had left him after they'd fucked. He could barely stand and wanted more than anything to fuck her again, but somehow the fool held himself back and left her.

Pricklepaw barely realized that he'd gone until she asked for more and found no answer. Her mind cleared very slowly after that, leaving only one thought behind as she stared up at the light-speckled sky: _What in the name of StarClan did I just do? _

* * *

Inkpaw padded towards the apprentice's den, eager to fall into his down-soft nest and have a long nap before he went on patrol.

He passed Dewdrop, who was sunbathing in a very exposed position near the middle of the clearing. The young tom averted his eyes and told himself that it was disgusting, what had happened to the Clan. But lately he'd been having some very strange and unwelcome feelings that refused to go away, and something told him it wouldn't be long until the whole Clan had given in to Bloodheart's rule.

Why shouldn't he be able to "fuck", since it was suddenly allowed? Inkpaw had heard Mintleaf and Harkwing moaning just outside of camp less than a quarter moon ago, and it had been frighteningly tempting to follow suit. The apprentice shook his head desperately and purposefully walked on past Dewdrop as if she didn't exist, and told himself that if he was going to "fuck" with anyone, it sure wouldn't be the purely demonic beauty that was Dewdrop.

That helped to settle the restlessness in his body and he slipped into the appretice's den. Inkpaw flopped down into his nest and closed his amber eyes, but something made them snap open again so rake over the den.

A low noise was coming from somewhere close to the den, on the side facing the forest. It sounded like a cat, but he couldn't tell until it suddenly became louder and then dropped again. Cautiously he rose and swivelled his ears until he determined the direction. It was definitely not coming from camp. Inkpaw thought of the secret entrance to the den and padded along the wall until he found the tiny fault. He dropped down onto his haunches and squeezed through, emerging into a much brighter world.

There were magestic pines all around him, but the apprentice was distracted as he registered a cat lying just on the edge of the treeline. He was tired enough that he didn't realize it was his sister until he had stared for several moments and identified her dark colouring. He looked over and saw her move slightly. "Hey, Pricklepaw, have you been hunting-"

Inkpaw cut himself off as he moved a pawstep towards his sister and fully saw her for the first time. She was half sitting up, curled and bent over as if grooming her soft belly fur, but something was wrong. Her body didn't look right, and her quick tongue-strokes were much too hurried and strange to belong to his meticulous sister.

As he inched closer to get a better look at her he heard a quiet, pressured moan. It sounded frighteningly like Mintleaf's, and he took another careful step.

"Pricklepaw, what are you doing?"

Quickly Inkpaw's littermate was thrown out of her trance and snapped her head up, meeting his eyes with an unfamiliar expression. Their gazes locked steadily as she revealed what she had been licking at.

Pricklepaw's lower body was a mess, matted and wet with some weird, half-transparent liquid. Inkpaw jerked back as he saw her vagina, saturated and clenching in anticipation of something he was afraid to name. It's pink wetness stirred another instinct in Inkpaw that made him dizzy, but he couldn't help staring at it's loose invitation for a moment before he looked back up to her face. Her slim muzzle was also covered with the liquid, and her jaws sagged open to let her tired tongue hang out slightly. Her normally sharp amber eyes were clouded over with something altogether frightening as she spoke: "Oh, Inkpaw! I didn't think you'd be around."

"Pricklepaw? I-I don't... you're.." he swallowed and discontinued the statement.

His sister's expression took on something different as she discreetly spread her legs further and leaned back. "You know Inkpaw, I could use some help grooming."

Inkpaw blinked and stared once again at her achingly moist centre. "Grooming?"

"Well, not quite grooming, but I think you get what I mean." She settled back and fixed him with her heated gaze, which was tinted with a dash of deviousness. Inkpaw paid no heed and walked forwards warily as if he were approaching a fox, when in fact his sibling scared him nearly as much at this point.

He came in front of her and swallowed. Pricklepaw spread her legs further, making her vagina look even wider.

"You can touch it." Her voice was smoky and suggestive as she watched her own brother's mind begin to conflict. He took a deep breath, still unsure. "_Touch me_, Inkpaw."

She swiped her tongue around her lips. "Please."

The urge grew within him and the weak-minded apprentice crouched down and lowered his head. Carefully he darted out a paw and pressed it briefly against the rim of her hole, elicting a pleasured breath from his sister. She rolled her hips closer to him sexily until he pushed his paw against the entrance, kneading at the sensitive area over and over. The excitement began to spread to him until he added more force and let the tip of his small paw move slightly inside her.

Pricklepaw moaned erotically, " I want you're hot tongue on my pussy."

Inkpaw immediately obeyed and dove forward, rashly gliding his tongue over her vagina over and over as she writhed and groaned with sick happiness. He flicked it inside and hit a nerve that made her cry out quietly, then shoved his face forwards and licked her harder.

His cock slid out of it's casing, young and pink as it greeted the crisp air. He nearly gasped as it began to throb expectantly, and devoted all of his energies to "grooming" Prickepaw until she let out a satisfied wail and a flow of white liquid pumped from her pussy and onto his tongue and face. Inkpaw thoughtlessly licked it all up, drinking the salty cream as it came from her center. He cleaned off his muzzle and stood up, gazing at his sister's body with hunger.

Her eyes drifted closed for a second and then she arched her back and groaned, "Do whatever you want with me. Just fuck me, _now._"

Inkpaw glanced down at his growing dick and crawled over her cum-soaked body until his penis hung over her stretched hole. "Put it in," she breathed, and he sunk down onto her with all his weight, crying out softly as his cock pushed into her warm cave. Pricklepaw sighed with the same breathess intensity as her body went stiff, absorbing the ecstasy of her brother's penis straining her tight walls.

Unable to wait, Inkpaw began to rock back and forth, shifting his penis in her and then shoving it even further than before. He gave in to his own instincts and groaned along with his sister as he picked up speed, jerkily humping her small body with his.

Pricklepaw's shaky laughter egged him on as his mind went blank and Inkpaw roughly rode her against the tree, pushing up against her body until they were being mashed together. He grabbed hold of the fur on the side of her neck, screaming animalistically into her soft fur while she clawed at his back.

Tension started to build as he moved faster than he'd ever felt possible, ramming her into the tree harder with each stroke. She cried out from the pain and pleasure all mixed into one, totally emersed in the sick fantasy that shouldn't have even been taking place. She knew that the cats in camp might be able to hear them, but couldn't have cared less as he hit a deep spot in her folds that wiped the worry from her mind with a wave of bliss.

An explosion erupted from within her brother and Inkpaw moaned embarrassingly loud, meowing half in surprise as his dick released the semen into her pussy. His breath was taken away when her body responded, bathing his cock in hot creams that prompted another squirt from him.

Inkpaw pulled out, stumbling backwards and falling onto his side from the shock. His eyes stayed glued to Pricklepaw, who was sliding down the trunk of the tree to rest in a messy lump at the bottom. Her body glistened in an unhealthy way and Inkpaw made himself turn his gaze from her to himself, or more accurately, his cock as it retreated back into it's skin.

He let his leg fall to cover it uncomfortably and looked into his sister's amber eyes, which were just clearing of mist. She closed them and sighed happily, then looked straight at Inkpaw.

"Oh, that felt _so good," _she murmured lowly, purring afterwards. She slowly rolled to her feet, almost waddling on her way over to Inkpaw from the strange wetness that was saturating her vagina. She lay down beside him, her back to his stomach, and turned her head around to look at him as he lay immobilized. She shifted closer until his belly fur was pressing against her spine, hardly aware of what she was doing.

"Pricklepaw, that was wr-"

"Inkpaw, we were _meant_ to fuck ever since we came out of our mother's sopping, wet pussy. How could something so wonderful be wrong?" Inkpaw shut his jaw and stared at her, feeling something dark creeping up into his brain. "We were probably fucking inside her, Inkpaw, and now we can do it whenever we want, without anyone to stop us. Bloodheart even said that cats are allowed to fuck in camp, if they want."

She added the last part with another happy purr and snaked her tail about Inkpaw's body. He didn't object, beginning to succumb to her reasoning like the young, bendable tom that he was. Pricklepaw herself was easily moulded, feeling something that she liked and striving to get it in the quickest, fullest way possible. She didn't know that fucking her brother was wrong; his dick had felt even better than that of old, gluttonous Yarrowfoot, and that was all that mattered. And, as a bonus, she would be the first apprentice other than Dirtnose to earn her place in the new ShadowClan. That had to be worth something.

She snuggled against him. "Don't worry Inkpaw. I'm sure that brothers and sisters are allowed." She gasped at the press of his hardening penis against her tailbone and rose, still a little shaky from the rough fuck. She was dead tired, but there was still time in the day to go and request a warrior ceremony from Bloodheart.

Inkpaw watched as his sister headed back into the apprentice's den, her behind arousing him shamefully as she left. There was still lust in his blood, and now that he knew what he could do, Inkpaw couldn't wait.


	4. Symptoms

Bloodheart's smile was feral as he sat in his new nest, stewing over last night's events. Pricklepaw, a young, beautiful and completely fuckable female apprentice had bounced up to him and proclaimed that she was ready to be a warrior. She'd smelled salty; like semen and sweat, and Bloodheart had received a healthy amount of eagerness when he'd asked her which tom she'd fucked with.

Yarrowfoot was a fool, but somehow he was starting to prove useful. Pricklepaw was excited and horny, saying that she and Inkpaw had fucked afterwards. It should have been slightly disturbing to Bloodheart that the young siblings had gone ahead and done something like that, but it only helped to fuel the ambition that he was slowly fulfilling. If ShadowClan was already willing to do such things, imagine what the future could hold.

He rose from his soft nest and mulled over the ideas he'd had for Pricklepaw's warrior name in his head. Only one of them seemed worthy. It occurred to him that there might be some arguements as to him not being appointed by "StarClan" to give apprentices their ceremonies, but then he remembered that he was a new breed of Clan leader, and he could merely have any troublemakers raped or killed... whichever seemed appropriate.

Bloodheart stalked out of his den and into the early morning sun, bounding along a thin strip of cliff and over to the highest spot in camp: the High Pine. He settled on a comfortably thick branch with no needles and yowled out over the clearing, "ShadowClan, gather under the High Pine."

He'd cast away the old call that involved anyone who could catch their own prey, since that wasn't relevant anymore. He just wanted every cat to listen to him, regardless of their age or stature.

Quickly and yet reluctantly cats began to poke their heads out of den and pad towards the centre of camp, mostly in groups of two and three. Applethorn managed to drag herself to the entrance of the nursery while Horseleg stayed there with her, sitting on his haunches.

Pricklepaw shot out of the apprentice's den and walked right up alongside Dirtnose, who half dragged her tail in the dirt. Mintleaf and Larksong came chatting, and immediately stopped as they caught a glimpse of Bloodheart in his lofty position. Mountainclaw, Harkwing and Gristletooth were quick to obey his command, sauntering up to the base of the tree from over by the elder's den in a clump. Yarrowfoot followed slowly, his ears pricked in curiousity. And then Dewdrop emerged from the warrior's den, slyly sneaking up behind Dirtnose and Prickpaw and sliding between the two. They didn't looked even mildly surprised since Pricklepaw was too busy anticipating her ceremony and Dirtnose didn't care about much anymore.

Bloodheart saw the Clan's only kit at the entrance of the nursery and nodded to himself, beginning his speech powerfully. "We have a young cat in this Clan who had earned her place as one of it's rightful warriors. I've gathered you here to honour her... _accomplishments. _Pricklepaw, please step forwards."

Heads turned to stare at the she-cat as she walked up, waiting near the group of followers while Bloodheart leaped down from the High Pine. Her pelt was buzzing with excitement while ShadowClan was buzzing with heated whispers. Many thought that they hadn't heard right, but there she stood, ready to become a warrior and yet slightly guilty of how she had done it.

Greenpaw gasped. "But, to become a warrior you have to-"

He was cut off by Mintleaf, who slapped her tail lightly against his jaw while she watched intently. Bloodheart waited for total silence.

"Pricklepaw here had been the first apprentice to fuck, which earns her the privilege of being the first warrior to rise in our new Clan. She's already fucked two different toms, which is a greater feat than I could have hoped for. For her warrior ceremony, I'm only going to ask Pricklepaw to suck the cock of whatever tom I choose."

Several cats hid their faced and frowned as Pricklepaw visibly braced herself, waiting for him to announce who had had chosen. Bloodheart's liquid ruby eyes were large and terrifying as I swept them over the entire Clan, already having chosen the tom that he would use.

"Jetstream, step forward."

Quick as lightning every head turned from Pricklepaw to Jetstream, who had just come in from patrol and was hovering near the fresh-kill pile. He stiffened when his name was announced, tail shooting straight up in alarm as the entire Clan stared at him. His dark blue eyes went wide and his jaw opened and closed several times before he managed to spit something out.

"I-I can't, Bloodstar! Applethorn is my mate, a-and Pricklepaw is only an apprentice anyway, I-"

He was cut off by Mountainclaw, who came bounding over and stood in front of the warrior fiercely, hackles raised. His grey formed swelled to twice his size as he leaned closer to Jetstream's face, eyes narrowed. "Jetstream, your Clan leader has ordered you to do this. I thought that we made things very clear on the punishment for _treason." _

"Treason?" Jetstream was fighting to keep from flinching back, but his voice betrayed a tiny crack of fear. "I just can't-"

Mountainclaw coldly darted forwards and grabbed Jetstream's neck in his jaws, clamping down unnecessarily hard with his sharp teeth. Jetstream yowled in protest and began to lash out with his unsheathed claws, but Mountainclaw just shook him ferociously and threw him onto the ground, stepping over the other tom. He sliced a claw through Jetstream's shoulder and grabbed hold of his scruff with his claws, dragging him upwards and towards the centre of the clearing, where Bloodstar and Pricklepaw stood.

The apprentice looked scared as she watched her own mentor being attacked, but she didn't say a word. Truthfully she was just a little grateful that Bloodstar hadn't chosen someone worse, but Jetstream was still one of her closest friends; she wasn't sure about this anymore.

The Clan leader was smiling a toothy grin as Jetstream was dumped in front of them, chest heaving and limbs shaking. The blue-furred warrior shot up, charging clumsily towards Mountainclaw, who only braced himself and clubbed Jetstream's head with his enormous paw, successfully knocking the cat out and sending him back to the dirt where he lay like a ghost.

Pricklepaw fought back a gasp and stood totally still, like if she didn't move for long enough then things might rewind and she could stop herself from letting Yarrowfoot's cock enter her body.

Jetstream was rolled over, where he lay face up, vulnerable.

"Now," said Bloodstar, "You can carry out the deed." He gestured towards Jetstream, whose chest rose and fell minutely.

Pricklepaw slowly moved a paw, setting it in front of her uncertainly before repeating the action. She began to walk over to her mentor, a frown creasing her young features as she came in front of him. She could see the lightly fur-covered casing of his dick on his lower abdomen, which reminded her of what she was really about to do and all of her friends and family members that were watching.

_They're going to do things like this too, though- in front of everyone else. And if I'm the first, well.. maybe something good will come of it. _

It had been her constant reassurance, being the first. It meant that she would be the trailblazer, the first one to accept this new way of life and therefore be the best at surviving. She thought it would have made her mother proud, that she was first. Certainly not what she was doing _precisely _before anyone else, but since she wasn't around anymore Pricklepaw had gotten better at telling herself that she wasn't watching over her anymore. After all, Bloodstar had said that there was no StarClan.

The young she-cat levitated over Jetstream, reluctant to look at his face as she hesitated. He hadn't woken up yet, but chances were that Mountainclaw hadn't hit him hard enough to keep him unconscious for long.

Wiping the thoughts from her mind, Pricklpaw daintily crouched down between his legs and leaned forward, taking a long lick along his closed shaft. She shivered a tiny bit at the feeling and rasped her tongue over the warm flesh again, closing her eyes and sliding into a rhythym as she gently coaxed Jetstream's cock out of it's sheath. The pink tip peeked out and Pricklepaw paused momentarily, then continued with more vigour, her pussy beginning to become warm. She watched it reluctantly slide out to greet her energetic tongue and kept going until it had come all the way out.

She sank her mouth down onto Jetstream's penis, hearing him groan in his sleep as the sensation reached his hazy brain. She moved her tongue around it, surrounding the long rod in her mouth's wet cave. Moving her jaws together she pulled her head back and off of his dick, then dropped back down again to force it into her mouth.

Pricklepaw moaned as it began to harden in her jaws and increased speed, bobbing her small head up and down over Jetstream's belly with her eyes gently closed. Tiny drops of salty liquid leaked from the tip as she massaged it with her tongue and lightly raked the sides with her teeth, feeling his cock swell and grow inside of her.

Now her vagina was starting to feel oiled and saturated, more than ready for a warm penis to plunge inside. She lifted her tail and felt the air hit it, groaning in pleasure as it mixed with the feeling of her mentor's semen in her mouth. He ejaculated thickly, at the same time writhing around enough that he woke himself up.

Jetstream groaned in pleasure and opened his eyes, mood falling as he saw Pricklepaw bent over him. His dick was so hot that he couldn't stand it, covered in her skilled mouth over and over again. He arched upwards and tried to say something, but another wave of happiness overlapped the words and all he could do was close his eyes against the dead stares of his Clanmates. They'd witnessed Dirtnose being shamed already, and this wasn't nearly as bad except that it was disgusting to most of them to see such a young cat doing things like that, especially to her own mentor, who seemed to be enjoying it despite himself.

Yarrowfoot's erection had popped out again like it had with Dirtnose's rape, but this time he made more efforts to hide it. Inkpaw couldn't help being aroused either; he found that he wanted his sister's mouth on his member more than he wanted the public embarrassment for Jetstream to stop. The warrior had always seemed a little haughty to him, and while he acted strong now he had succumbed to the pleasure and was groaning along with Pricklepaw.

Inkpaw's own mentor, Oakroot, was much more stoic, at least he had been prior to the take over of Bloodstar and his goons. Now Inkpaw could see the longing in his eyes and ignored it, figuring that his mentor was just a cat, not a StarClan warrior that could resist any temptation.

His sister continued to work at her mentor's penis, zipping her lips up and down his length until a sudden flow of cum erupted from the tip and squirted into the back of her mouth. Jetstream groaned loudly with pleasure and arched his back again, this time for a different reason.

Pricklepaw jerked back a tiny bit as he came into her mouth, slightly surprised. She'd never sucked any tom's dick before, but the forbidden taste of his semen in her mouth told her that she wanted to do it again as she stopped moving and let it empty into her mouth. She swallowed the mouthful of liquid and licked her lips before carefully lapping her tongue over the tip of his penis to clean it off, earning a couple more moans from the warrior. Pricklepaw stayed crouched down, shuddering at the lust that was exploding within her.

"Fuck me," she mewed softly, desperate for it as she closed her eyes stayed totally still. She wasn't sure who she was talking to, and although it had been Jetstream's dick she was fantasizing about while she licked it, she didn't complain when she felt a different cat settle down onto her back. Harkwing grabbed her scruff with his teeth and began to prod her backside with his dick, which was growing larger as he felt the heat eminating off of her wet pussy.

Pricklepaw purred and pressed up against him, opening her eyes a little and twisting her head around to look up at him. Harkwing smirked and roughly dug the large, warm end of his penis into her pussy, thrusting it further in with every gasp she made. He curved his paws around her and shoved it all the way in, making her cry out in pain as she felt her insides being ripped and stretched by his cock.

He started to thrust in and out unforgivingly shocking her with every hit as she started to feel the ecstasy seeping through the pain. She became unbearably moist as he rocked into her slow and hard, making her moan over and over as the Clan watched.

Every tom was feeling lust despite himself and even the she-cats were getting wet as they watched the warrior ceremony spinning out of control. They watched silently, trying to look less wanting and more like statues of stone. Others were yowling in protest, saying that Bloodstar hadn't told anyone that this was to be part of the warrior ceremony.

Harkwing humping the young apprentice was the center of it all; the cats moved forwards and things got a tiny bit louder. Bloodstar didn't move. He knew that the cats were still under control.

Pricklepaw climaxed quickly, wailing and falling straight to the ground and off of Harkwing's dick. The tom hadn't cummed yet and he growled unhappily as Pricklepaw fell onto her side. He aggressively reached a paw out and turned her so that she was lying belly-up, semen bubbling up out of her pussy deliciously. The thick whiteness dripped out of her hole and her chest heaved as she closed her eyes, unbelievably tired.

She was almost unconscious when Harkwing climbed over her and sank his cock all the way into her stretched pussy, sighing as he chased his own climax and started to fuck her again. Pricklepaw's eyes opened and she twisted, making a sound of complaint as she tried to get away. But she was being speared by his huge penis, held to the ground as he grunted and pounded into her, looking down as his cock destroyed her vagina.

Pricklepaw screeched and tried harder to claw away, drawing the Clan closer in around them. No one was protesting any more; every cat had been lost in their own sick fantasy as they hungrily observed Pricklepaw's rape.

Jetstream was just getting up from the ground when Yarrowfoot darted forwards much to fast for his size and towards the pair. Bloodheart watched in interest as he approached Pricklepaw's thrashing head. Everyone could see his the shrivelled skin around his cock tightening as his erection grew, teased out by the harsh actions that he longed to be part of.

Yarrowfoot grabbed hold of the she-cat's head and she stopped moving her neck in confusion when he removed a paw from her head and began rubbing it along his dick. She realized what the horny elder was about to do a second before he turned around and moved backwards until his length was hovering above her muzzle. It swung slightly as he got into position and slowly lowered himself down.

Pricklepaw refused to open her mouth, but when his crotch began to smother her she opened her jaws and licked the tip of his dick until he sank down and she took the whole thing. A groan of pleasure rumbled through the back of her throat, which was dry from all the panting she was doing.

Yarrowfoot bobbed up and down slowly, the tingling that ran along the spines of his cock quickly becoming the centre of his world. His legs were tense and bent and his tail waved from side to side and Pricklepaw writhed underneath his and Harkwing's strength.

She started to calm down slightly, giving in as she was fucked by two toms at once. She couldn't compare anything to the dirty feelings that were making her thank StarClan for the warmth and wetness of the dicks that were pounding into her. Pricklepaw had to remind herself that there was no StarClan as the thought crossed her mind, but it was wiped out of her memory anyway as Harkwing finally came into her. He yowled and took a few slow, laboured thrusts as all of his delicious cum spurted into her tightening hole.

Pricklepaw orgasmed in response, her teeth digging into Yarrowfoot's cock painfully until he growled and swatted her head with his tail. Her mouth went limp and her muscles gave out, bringing her head down onto the ground while her legs went limp. Yarrowfoot came just after her tongue left his penis, pouring a huge river of sticky cum onto her face and neck. He lumbered away from her and grinned to himself before dragging his old body over to the elder's den for some rest.

Harkwing pulled his filling presence out of her pussy, making the limp, stretched sides fall over her vagina as he returned to his place beside Bloodstar. The Clan watched in a trance for several seconds, then were snapped out of it as Jetstream finally rose up from his position on the ground. Every cat held their breath, wondering what he would say, but his jaws stayed closed and there was something other than defiance in his ocean blue eyes and he walked over to stand in front of Pricklepaw. The apprentice's eyes opened and she looked at him seductively, making more than one tom step forward eagerly.

Jetstream rolled Pricklepaw over and she crouched down again, moving her tail to the side so that he could see the wet, swollen sides of her pussy between her legs. He climbed over her and hooked his paws around her torso.

Pricklepaw anxiously awaited the wonderful feeling of his dick sliding into her pussy, but instead, she felt the tip of his penis poking higher, close to the base of her tail. She twitched when he jabbed at her tailhole, turning her head as if to look back and see what he was doing.

Suddenly a streak of pain dashed up from her tailhole, making her whimper as he pushed half an inch of his cock inside. He tightened his grip on her and pressed their bodies closer together, shoving most of himself into her forbidden area. She cried out in pain and moved her ass further away, but he just pressed on, finally shoving his whole cock into her tailhole. Pricklepaw clenched and tightened around him, involuntarily enjoying this new feeling.

Jetstream began to thrust slowly, making her wince and mew in pleasure with every movement. "You're so... tight," he panted, digging his claws into her ribcage. "Uh, it feels so good..."

Pricklepaw rolled her hips up to meet him. "Your cock feels so good in my tight hole," she managed, trying not to let the pleasure overwhelm her. "Fuck me! Oh, fuck me, Jetstream, put your big wet dick into my tiny asshole! Uhhh!"

She rocked back and forth under his influence as her tailhole became saturated and let him slide in and out quickly. The walls of her rectum were being pushed to the limit as she moaned and shrieked, her noises climaxing as he came into her asshole. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, the soft heat coursing up into her strangely like it wasn't sure which part of her to burn.

The crinkled pink skin around her tailhole streched from his huge penis inside of her, which he pulled out after a couple hot seconds of panting. Warm liquids trickled from her hole, which had grown to the width of an acorn at least. The slick walls clenched, prompting Oakroot to step forward hungrily. He dashed over just as Inkpaw broke away from the crowd, jostling several cats as he did so. The two toms raced up and moved into immediate action, their erections easily visible.

Oakroot fell onto his haunches and crawled under Pricklepaw, turning her so that she was laying on his with her back to his belly. The warrior moved downwards so that he could have access to her tailhole and slid his dick inside, sighing with pleasure as soon as his length was swallowed in her firm walls. He held on to her and began to pump into her, making them both inch back and forth on the ground as he pushed upwards and into her tail hole. Her legs lay wide open, and Inkpaw padded forwards lightly, climbing over his sister as Oakroot fucked her from below.

Inkpaw drove his young cock deep into her soaking pussy, beginning to pound her as soon as his penis was slick enough to slide in and out of her. Loud smacking noises followed as he threw his hips against hers, ignoring the high-pitched screams of ecstasy that she was emitting. Her two holes seemed to grow and grow as they were mercilessly destroyed by two toms at once until she could almost feet them hitting together deep inside of her. The wild emotions were coming from all sides as she yowled.

"Fuck me!" the apprentice shrieked uncontrollably, bouncing up and down on top of Oakroot while being drilling by Inkpaw. Her other brother, Greenpaw, cautiously moved forward, unsure if he could join the other toms. After a moment's hesitation he ran up to the crazy ball of sex crazed cats and put his dick into Pricklepaw's waiting mouth. He began thrusting over top of her, causing her noises to come out it short, muffled bursts around wet cock.

Several heated minutes later the three toms all came into Pricklepaw and she collapsed in the dirt, passing out with a final cry as the Clan watched. She fell out of consciousness even as hot cum flowed like lava out of her bloody, pink holes and into a puddle underneath her. The apprentice lay like a used utencil that had done more than enough work for one day.

Bloodstar stalked up to her motionless body, barely lending her a glance as he bared his teeth into a frightening grin and then addressed the tense, horny Clan. "I am hereby changing the rules of the warrior ceremony. When a she-cat becomes a warrior she must be fucked by every tom in the Clan, in _every _hole. For toms, they must fuck every she-cat in the Clan, through each hole at least once."

The cats before him simultaneously became aroused, nearly leaning forwards as a group in intense anticipation. Bloodstar continued his speech, looking once more at the pile of semen-matted fur at his feet. Even as her Clanmates stared, a thick glob of the white liquid dripped from her open mouth.

"Now, to get on with the naming ceremony. From this day forth, "new" ShadowClan's first apprentice shall be called Pricklepussy."


	5. Cure?

Oakroot uncertainly watched Pricklepussy as they weaved through the forest together. Her dark coat was scraggly and unkempt, but her eyes shone brightly still and she walked alongside the older warrior without a care in the world. The young she-cat had certainly taken the new customs better than her friend, Dirtnose. Oakroot remembered fucking her and felt and icy sheet of shame moving up his belly, scowling at himself even as the memories began to arouse him. _You're still a tom, _he told himself. _You're bound to have urges. _

But such a young, promising cat, her future destroyed partly by his dick and partly by those of her own brothers'. She didn't care, didn't know it was wrong, and no one was brave enough to call out her new name, let along tell her the wrongness of what she had done with her siblings. Only Yarrowfoot would belt out the harsh name that Bloodstar had given her, and everyone could tell he enjoyed the taste of it on his tongue.

Bloodstar and his minions appeared to like the name, actually, and Greenpaw and Inkpaw had adopted the new title along with them. Soon, the whole Clan would be forced to utter the disgusting name, and probably have their own to worry about. Oakroot shuddered, but he couldn't deny the secret appeal of the sex-soaked Clan that they would eventually become. Most cats had already given in to the idea; time was running out for something to be done about Bloodstar and his terrible reign.

Oakroot made his decision. Tonight, he would gather ShadowClan's most honourable warriors, and a rebellion would begin.

* * *

Jetstream looked around at the small group of cats organized in a clumpy circle. He shifted from paw to paw, eager to get on with the meeting that Oakroot had whispered of to every warrior here, it seemed.

To his left was Mintleaf, and next to her was her friend, Larksong. The two she-cats would have been the smallest in the group if not for Inkpaw and Greenpaw, the young apprentices that had been easily swayed back to sanity. Beside the brothers was Otterpelt, who Jetstream guessed was one of the only cats who had never even considered giving in to Bloodstar. He'd barely caught a glimpse of desire on her face over the last couple of days, something that only she and a few others could boast of.

To Jetstream's right was Applethorn, his mate. The beautiful cream-coloured queen that he loved so much refused stubbornly to talk to him, and for good reason. Her soft, mossy eyes had refused to meet his ever since he had "fucked" Pricklepaw- or Prickle_pussy_. He just hoped that by the time the kits came, Bloodstar had been stopped and she'd managed somehow to forgive him for what he'd done.

Jetstream guiltily decided not to think about the broiling cauldron of regret in his stomach and focus on being a good warrior. He new that he had to fight with the small rebellion in order to regain his reputation, and either way, he had been trained to do the right thing for the Clan; it was second nature.

By the time Oakroot arrived, he was ready to claw Bloodstar and his minions' ears off. He forced his tail to stop swishing from side to side as the dark-pelted tom entered the clearing. Nearly every cat 's eyes widenned as the elder warrior padded out of the trees. It wasn't him that made their jaws drop, it was the cat walking beside him.

Mintleaf was the first to speak as the two joined the circle. "Harkwing?"

* * *

**Sorry that it was so short, but I broke my finger a couple of days ago and had surgery on it yesterday. My typing is slow and painful, basically. So I don't know how long it'll be before I get a chapter out, but at least you know why. :P**

** .Queen.x**


End file.
